A vouloir changer le passé, on en paye les frais
by CrispyKISS
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand, lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, Elena demande à Bonnie de réaliser trois de ses souhaits les plus chers ? Version alternative de la saison 3.
1. Prologue : Une soirée riche en émotions

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartient, ils en sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs, LJ. SMITH, J. PLEC, & K. WILLIAMSON. Et surtout, je n'en tire aucun profit personnel.

Résumé : Que se passe-t-il quand, lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, Elena demande à Bonnie de réaliser trois de ses souhaits les plus chers ? Version alternative de la saison 3.

Ceci est une mini-fiction, un chapitre vaut une journée.

Prologue : Une soirée riche en émotions.

Les douze coups de minuit retentissaient à travers Mystic Falls, faisant s'envoler les quelques corbeaux nichés au creux du cloché. Deux, trois voitures passaient à alternance régulières, où quelques jeunes se promenaient encore dans les rues de la ville, l'échos de leurs rires résonnant dans la pénombre. Ce silence pesant ne laissait pas imaginer qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, dans la pension des Salvatore, se trouvait une bande d'amis, dansant, rigolant et s'amusant ensemble. Elena Gilbert, dans un bien piteuse état, était installée dans un des fauteuils en cuir reposant dans le séjour de l'immense maison. Elle, et ses trois amis d'enfances, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes et Matt Donovan s'amusaient à se lancer des défis, et à se remémorer leurs soirées d'étés de l'année passée.

« Hé, hé, vous vous rappelez de la fois où, où Elena et Matt s'étaient endormis sur le toit du 4x4 de Tyler ? Réussi à articuler la jeune blonde, prise de fous-rires incontrôlables.

- Oh, ouiiiiiii ! Renchérit Elena, j'ai même poussé Matt, qui s'est étalé au sol, et, tout en reprenant un -faux- sérieux, s'excusa, Encore désolé, Matt. Qui fit rire de plus belle, l'assemblée.

- Hé ouais, huit points de sutures, et dispenser de foot durant 6 semaines, merci Elena. Plaisanta-t-il, J'en ai plus besoin que toi, déclara-t-il en empoignant la bouteille de Tequila des mains de la sorcière. »

Les discussions reprirent de plus belles, et les fous-rires également. Quand tout à coup vint une idée à la jeune vampire.

« Dis Bonnie, comme t'es une sorcière, est-ce que tu peux aussi exaucer des vœux ? Je veux dire, comme un génie dans sa lampe ? Peut-être en te frottant… Et le geste accompagnant le mot, elle se mit à frotter énergiquement le bras de son amie.

- Hé, hé, s'écarta Bonnie amusée par la détermination de son amie. Bien sur que je peux exaucer les vœux. Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

- Ok, ok, alors je souhaite que… Commença son amie toute excitée avant que la jeune sorcière ne la coupe.

- Caro, je suis désolé, mais étant une vampire, et accessoirement nos ennemis naturels, je ne peux pas exaucer les tiens. Mais ceux de Matt, ou d'Elena, je peux, comme ils sont humains. Matt ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant, celui-ci leva ses mains, en signe d'abandon.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de tout ce qui est magique, ou surnaturel, plaisanta-t-il, je vais plutôt y aller, oh hé je prends la bouteille, a plus les filles. Elles lui firent un signe de main, et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Ok, alors Elena, que souhaites-tu, ma maitresse ? Provoquant un nouveau fous-rires aux trois jeunes femmes. Oh hé, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, réussie à articuler Bonnie entre deux rires, c'est trois souhaits maximums, et ils seront limités dans le temps, environs 48 heures, peut-être plus.

- Oh, oui, ça fait partie du règlement dans le guide du bon sorcier, « La nature équilibre tout », n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Caroline en mimant les guillemets. »

Bonnie ne trouva rien n'a répondre affichant une mine vexée, mais ne pouvant résister que très peu longuement aux gros yeux ronds et brillant de son amie, elle décida de reprendre les festivités et de se tourner vers Elena, qui visiblement était intéressée par une autre chose : une jeune femme donnant à Damon une vue plongeante dans son décoté, et dansant collé-serré contre ce dernier.

« Elena ? Oh, oh, Caroline passa sa main devant le visage de son amie, et la reconnecta au monde réel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hein ? Euh, rien, rien, fronça-t-elle les sourcils, on parlait de quoi, déjà ? Ah oui, des souhaits, voyant les mines suspicieuses de ses amies elle décida de s'expliquer, C'est juste que, cette… fille avec Damon, je ne l'ai jamais vue de ma vie, alors que fait-elle ici, à cette fête ?

- Elle ? C'est Betty Johnson, elle était au lycée il y a trois ans, c'était la capitaine des pom-pom-girls quand je m'y suis inscrite, et la reine de la promo. »

Elena refoula au plus profond de son être le sentiment qui l'assaillit en cet instant, et souffla de frustration.

« Elena, cette fille n'a rien pour elle, elle passe d'homme en homme, et je ne te dirai même pas la réputation qu'elle a, à l'université de Duke. »

Bonnie lança un regard exaspéré à son amie et continua avec conviction.

« Tu as vu comment Damon la regarde ? Ce n'est en aucun cas, la façon dont il te regarde, toi.

- Ça, c'est le regard d'un vampire en quête de bouffe, Bonnie à raison, Elena ! »

La dernière remarque de son amie décrocha un sourire à la jeune humaine. Mais, bien que cette fille ne lui inspirait rien de bon, elle ne méritait en aucun cas de finir entièrement drainer de son sang par un vampire assoiffé.

« Bon, on le fait ou non ce sort ? S'impatienta Caroline.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'ai mes souhaits. Hum, il te faut quelque chose, Bonnie ? De l'eau, des bougies… ?

- Non, non, c'est bon, donne moi juste ta main, et concentre toi, sur ton premier souhait. C'est bon ? Son amie acquiesça concentrée, tu peux le dire à haute voix.

- Je souhaite que mes parents n'aient jamais eus l'accident de voiture qui a causer leurs morts. »

Caroline n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements, mais n'en fit rien savoir, se contentant juste de regarder curieusement ses deux amies, plongées dans le monde de la magie.

« Maintenant ton second, Elena.

- Je souhaite rencontrer les frères Salvatore quand ils étaient encore des humains. »

Non, vraiment Caroline n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait les souhaits de son amie, c'était censé être des souhaits comme « Avoir la paire de botte bleue que j'ai vue dans la vitrine du magasin Mode&Shop », en aucun cas, modifier l'espace-temps. La jeune vampire se dirigea discrètement vers Damon, et lui fit part des agissements malsains de sa protégé.

« Et ton dernier souhait.

- Je souhaite que Stefan ne se soit jamais offert à Klaus. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de leur transe, et Elena fut surprise de trouver en face d'elle non pas Bonnie, son amie sorcière mais Damon, plus furieux que jamais.

« Bon sang, Elena, mais qu'est-ce que t'a fais ? Et toi, la sorcière, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas empêchée ?

- Damon, ses souhaits durent une journée à tout casser, et puis ça n'a même pas marché. Regarde tout est comme avant.

- Ouais, et bien, j'espère bien que ça n'a pas marché, Elena ! »

Le vampire repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et pensa en son fond intérieur que cette jeune femme lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Cependant, sentant un vertige l'assaillir, il se cramponna au mur lui faisant face, et sombra dans les ténèbres quelque instant plus tard. La dernière pensée cohérente qui l'assaillit fut « quelle jeune femme ? ».


	2. Premier souhait: Un rêve cauchemardesque

**Premier souhait : Un rêve cauchemardesque.**

Après s'être assoupie plusieurs heures, Elena Gilbert se réveilla dans un lit qui ressemblait étrangement au sien, non, qui était définitivement le sien. Elle s'étira, et remarqua qu'elle avait un mal de tête horrible, et des poches sous les yeux. La veille lui revint alors en flèche, elle et ses amis étaient chez Damon, mais la suite de la soirée restait un mystère. Le jeune femme arpenta sa chambre, rien n'avait changé, excepté quelques photos qui avaient déplacés et d'autres qui avaient disparues, toutes celles d'elle et de Stefan. « Etrange » pensa-t-elle, mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longuement, étourdie et alléchée par une odeur de bacon fumé, et d'œufs aux plats. Cependant, avant de descendre les escaliers, elle s'arrêta, et avec délicatesse, ouvrit la porte renfermant la chambre de son petit frère, qui était elle-même vide, lit refait, et volets ouverts. « De plus en plus étrange ». Des rires, et des bruits de couverts entrechoqués, la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et la scène s'offrant à elle, la scotcha. La vision de ses parents, et de son frère, déjeunant dans la joie et la bonne humeur lui réchauffa le cœur.

« _Maman ! Papa ! Mais… Comment ?_ Bredouilla-t-elle, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

- _Comment quoi, ma chérie ?_ Demanda son père.

- _Elena, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as une petite mine ce matin, viens t'assoir ma puce_. Ordonna Miranda, en déposant dans l'assiette de sa fille quelques aliments cuit au préalable.

- _Hier, elle était au Grill, ça explique tout_, se moqua Jeremy.

- _Non hier, j'étais à la pension, tu le sais Jer, tu y étais aussi, et_…

- _Quelle pension ?_ Questionna Jeremy, sous le regard suspicieux de ses parents.

- _La pension des frères Salvatore, Jer !_ Lança Elena, avec évidence.

- _Elena, il n'y a plus de Salvatore à Mystic Falls depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'année_. Déclara Grayson, avec sérieux. »

••••••

Cela faisait une dizaine de minute qu'Elena arpentait les rues de Mystic Falls en voiture, en direction du manoir des Salvatore, dans l'idée de prouver à son père qu'il avait tord, et que Damon habitait bel et bien dans la pension. Cependant, le chemin conduisant à la pension, était couvert de feuilles, et de branches brisées, cassant sous les roues du véhicule, loin de l'habituel petit sentier qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emprunter, et, quand la jeune femme arriva à hauteur de la bâtisse, ce fut le choc : les arbres étaient défraichit, et non taillés, des herbes recouvraient l'immensité du crépit, et, où les vitres du rez-de-chaussée étaient brisées, avaient été installées en forme de croix, des planches en bois. La panique l'assaillit, et, cherchant brusquement un quelconque réconfort, attrapa son portable, et inspectant de part en part son répertoire, ne trouva jamais le numéro du vampire. Fort heureusement, Elena, part habitude, le connaissait par cœur. Trois tonalités, et il décrocha.

« - _Ouais_ ? Lança-t-il, avec insolence.

- _Da..Damon_ ? Débuta-t-elle, timidement.

- _Katherine_ ? Sa voix s'était radoucit, et transperçait d'amour. »

Elena crut mourir. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Et le pire c'était qu'il était encore amoureux de Katherine Pierce, son sosie.

« - _Non, c'est moi, Elena_…

-_ Non, tu as la même voix qu'elle, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi… pourquoi tu me mens Katherine ?_ Demanda-t-il chamboulé. _Où es-tu ? Tu étais censé être dans la tombe…_

- _Je… Je suis désolé Damon, c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurai pas due appeler._

- _Non att_… »

Elena venait de raccrocher, et courant jusqu'à sa voiture, laissa dévaler les larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir depuis bien trop longtemps.

••••••

Elena, assise recroquevillée contre la tête de son lit, triturait inconsciemment le coussin qu'elle avait coincé entre ses jambes. Elle essayait de faire le point : Ses parents étaient de retour, et vivant. En contrepartie, Stefan et Damon ne la connaissait, ni ne se souvenait d'elle.

Au début de l'après-midi, Elena avait téléphoné à Bonnie, qui bizarrement, se souvenait elle aussi, de la soirée d'y hier, de Stefan et de Damon.

« - _Bonnie mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mes parents son assis dans le canapé du salon, en ce moment même._

- _Tu as souhaité que l'accident de tes parents ne se soit jamais produit, alors il ne sait jamais produit, Elena._

- _Et, en ce qui concerne, Stefan et Damon ?_

- _Hé bien, vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés, alors ils continuent leurs vies, comme si de rien n'était_.

- _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire Bonnie ?_

- _Elena, voit cela comme une opportunité, ok ? Tu as la chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec tes parents, alors ne la gâche pas_. »

Bonnie avait raison, Elena le savait, mais alors pourquoi ce sentait-elle ainsi, seule, vide et déprimée ? Cependant, bien décidée à reprendre du poil de la bête, elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le living-room, afin de passé du temps avec ceux qui comptait le plus pour elle.

« - _Papa, maman, ça vous dirait d'aller passer cette après-midi à la maison du lac ? Il fait beau, l'eau doit être chaude, on pourrait en parler à Jer_. »

Ces parents la regardèrent affectueusement et se dirent que c'était une bonne idée. Cependant Jeremy avait préféré passé la journée sur son ordinateur, à écouter de la musique.

••••••

La maison du Lac n'était plus qu'a quelques miles, et Elena se souvint alors de la journée qu'elle avait passée avec Stefan, elle en avait apprit énormément sur son passé, après sa transformation, en tant que « ripper », elle se souvint aussi qu'ils avaient mit au point un plan contre Elijah, qui avait fallut couter la vie de Damon. Elena fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par son père qui venait de couper le moteur de la voiture. « Elena, ma chérie, on est arrivé ». La jeune femme sortit et s'étira longuement, des courbatures se firent ressentir, et elle se souvint qu'elle avait pleuré tout le matin : elle tombait de fatigue, mais n'en fit rien paraitre, la journée était censé être festive.

Ses parents étaient enlacées amoureusement faces au lac, elle les rejoignit, et enlaça Miranda. Une larme silencieuse dévala sa joue, et vint s'écraser à ses pieds, sur le ponton en bois. Elena ne sut si c'était une larme de joie ou de tristesse. Une larme de joie, être là avec ses parents, ou une larme de tristesse, être là sans Stefan.

L'après-midi se déroula sans encombre, c'était comme autrefois, quand Elena passait des heures et des heures avec ses parents, à discuter de tout et de rien, eux, toujours à son écoute sans jugements, ni brusqueries. Entre trois heure et quatre heure, Elena et ses parents s'étaient installés sur la berge surplombant le lac, et s'étaient mouillés leurs pieds, dans un moment de tranquillité et de détente absolu.

Il était maintenant dix-huit heure trente, et Jeremy venait de les appeler pour les prévenir qu'il venait de commander Chinois, qui eu le don de fâcher Miranda, pour qui la cuisine préparer soi-même, était la meilleure cuisine qui puisse être. « - Non, Jeremy, décommande les plats de sushis, nous rentrons tout de suite, dans moins d'une demi-heure nous serons là. », avait promit Miranda à son fils cadet.

Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine de minute qu'Elena et ses parents étaient engagés sur la route du retour menant à Mystic Falls. Elena s'était appuyée contre la vitre embué de l'habitacle et repensait à cet après-midi de rêve qu'elle venait de passer. C'est alors qu'une musique retint son attention, elle l'avait entendue une seule et unique fois, mais s'en souviendrai toute sa vie. Elle se redressa aussi rapidement qu'elle le put et n'eut le temps que de placer sa main devant ses yeux pour diminuer l'intensité des fards du camion qui les percutèrent de plein fouet, et d'entendre sa mère crier le prénom de son père, avant de couler dans le froid de l'eau du pont Wickely et de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Elena allait perdre ses parents.

La jeune femme revivait l'_exactitude_ de son pire cauchemar : L'eau s'engouffrant dans ses poumons, la suffocation, ses membres endoloris, le visage de ses parents essayant par tout les moyens de la libérer de sa prison métallique, sa vision devenue floue, puis la sensation de fatigue l'envahissant, pour ne plus jamais la quitter. _Sauf_ que cette fois-ci, elle ne se réveillerai pas en sueur, seine et sauve dans son lit.

Dans ses derniers moments de lucidité, elle se sentit libérée et flottée, signe que sa ceinture venait d'être détachée, puis transportée délicatement hors du véhicule, et conduite en terre ferme.

Avant de sombrer définitivement dans le monde de l'inconscience, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage de son sauveur qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille et qu'elle n'oubliera probablement _jamais_.

« - _Damon…_ Avait-elle murmurée dans un dernier souffle de vie. ».

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre, j'éspère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déçu. Le suivant sera un peu particulier. Avis ? Suggestions ? Merci d'avance. xoxo.<p> 


	3. Un rêve cauchemardesque : II partie

**Un rêve cauchemardesque : II partie**

_Les paupières d'Elena Gilbert papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de s'entre-ouvrir légèrement. La jeune femme due s'habituer à la trop forte luminosité qui émanait de l'habitacle. Elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle reposait dans une chambre d'hôpital, colorée de rose pastel. Cependant, une odeur de fer mélangée à un arome qu'elle ne saurait décrire attira l'attention de ses papilles gustatives. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille, d'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il lui en avait donné de forcé, de gré, sous la menace, ou la contrainte. Il s'agissait en effet, du sang de Damon. _

_Une autre gêne bien plus douloureuse la tira de ses pensées, la jeune femme était perfusée au bras gauche, néanmoins quand elle voulut s'en défère, une main l'en empêcha instantanément. _

_« - _Tu dois la garder, elle t'aide à t'hydrater_. » Elena leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur qu'elle reconnut comme étant Damon. _

_« - _Damon ?_ Réussit-elle a articuler malgré sa bouche pâteuse. _

_- _C'est étonnant_ ! S'intrigua-t-il. _Comment connais-tu mon prénom alors qu'on ne sait jamais rencontrés ?

_- _C'est assez long à expliquer.._ Esquiva-t-elle_

_- _J'ai tout mon temps._ Contra-t-il vivement. »_

_Le vampire s'installa sur le fauteuil rose pale trônant au côté du lit de la jeune femme, et la regarda avec intrigue et sérieux. _

_« - _Je connais tout de toi et de ton frère, Stefan.

_- _Comment c'est possible, alors que je connais de toi uniquement ton nom, ton prénom et ton âge, que j'ai lu sur ta fiche médicale ?

_- _J'ai une amie sorcière, Bonnie Bennett, à qui j'ai demander de réaliser trois de mes souhaits, d'ailleurs quand tu l'as appris, tu es devenu fou de rage !_ S'amusa-t-elle. _

_- _Ça ne m'étonne pas_, Il secoua la tête… _Donc apparemment tu as souhaité qu'on ne se soit jamais connus_. Devina-t-il_

_- _Non ! Sans toi je ne serai plus rien, Damon_ ! Se lâcha-t-elle. _Oupss,_ elle mit rapidement ses mains devant sa bouche, _ça doit être la morphine qui parle_. Damon, lui, semblait amusé par le comportement de la jeune femme. _J'ai souhaité que mes parents n'aient jamais eu l'accident de voiture qui leurs à couté la vie, dont tu m'as sauvé… merci, au fait_, Damon lui fit un signe de tête. _4 mois après, je vous ai rencontré ton frère, et toi_._

_- _Et dans ton « époque », on se connait depuis combien de temps ?

_- _Un peu plus d'un an_. »_

_Damon lui fit de gros yeux, signe de sa surprise, de plus, cette conversation commençait à lui monter à la tête. Déjà qu'il n'appréciait guère la sorcellerie, alors quand il s'agissait de sorcellerie modifiant l'espace-temps : bonjour les maux de tête. Avant de continuer son interrogatoire, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et avec le regard livide, regarda les oiseaux voler, et la population s'agiter. _

_« - _Si tu connais tout de moi, de ma nature comme tu le prétends_… Il se tourna vers Elena, _tu dois également connaitre Katherine, celle que j'ai prise pour toi au téléphone_ ? _

_- _Je la connais, en effet. Je sais aussi que tu as l'intention de la faire sortir du tombeau, qu'elle aurait due habiter depuis 1864.

_- «_ Qu'elle aurait due habiter_ » ? _

_- _Elle n'a jamais été dans cette tombe, Damon. Je suis désolé._ Lui annonça-t-elle tristement. » _

_Cette dernière explication brisa Damon, littéralement. Et immédiatement, Elena s'en voulut d'infliger une telle souffrance, à celui, qui, plus tard, lui sera indispensable. _

••••••

_« - _Donc, quand je t'ai appelé, automatiquement tu es rentré à Mystic Falls, et lorsque j'ai eue l'accident avec mes parents, tu errais non loin du point ?

_- _Oui, je t'ai aperçu dans la voiture qui tombait dans l'eau, j'ai tout de suite plongé et t'es ramener à la surface_. _

_- _Tu m'a aussi donné ton sang_. Le vampire acquiesça. _Mais pourtant c'était censé être Stefan qui devait me sauvé_. _

_- _Tu as déjà modifié le temps, en faisant un retour dans le passé, tu peux aussi très bien modifier les événements qui s'y sont déroulés.

_- _Mais tu crois que ça se répercutera dans l'avenir ?

_- _C'est possible. Mais tes parents ont quand même péris dans l'accident, et toi tu y as survécue. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le cours de l'histoire n'a pas vraiment été changée._ »_

_Cette possible hypothèse arracha un sourire à la jeune femme. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que les deux jeunes gens discutaient et riaient ensemble, Damon essayant d'en apprendre toujours plus sur laquelle il venait de sauver d'une mort certaine. _

_« - _Dis-moi Damon, on est où exactement ? Je veux dire, on est pas à l'hôpital. Aucuns médecins, ni aucunes infirmières n'est encore venues me voir, alors que quand j'ai eue le véritable accident, tous ce hâtaient à la tâche. Et surtout ma tante et mon frère étaient à mes côtés.

_- _C'est faux. On est bien à l'hôpital. Plus précisément, on est dans ton subconscient._ »_

_Elena tomba de haut. Son subconscient ? La biologie n'étant pas son fort, elle s'avait pourtant pertinemment que lorsque qu'un individu tombait dans l'inconscient, c'était qu'il était, et bien, inconscient, soit endormi, ou encore dans le pire des cas… dans le coma. _

_« - _Alors, je suis dans le coma_ ? Elena ne sût réellement si elle voulait connaitre la réponse à cette interrogation._

_- _Oui_. Cette affirmation lui glaça le sang._

_- _Mais… comment…je

_- _Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à communiquer avec quelqu'un par télépathie. C'est surement parce-que je t'ai donné mon sang. En réalité, je suis à côté de toi. Et, tu as bien raison : ton frère et ta tante sont là aussi,_ il lui sourit tendrement._

_- _Ils ne se posent pas de questions à ton sujet ?_ Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement._

_- _Je les ai quelque peu… contraint à accepter ma présence parmi eux._ Un sourire qu'elle connaissait parfaitement se dessina sur le visage de son ami. _

_- _T'es pas possible_ ! Le réprimanda-t-elle. _

_- _Hey ! Je fais ça pour t'aider. Rester dans le coma t'aide à guérir et à récupérer plus facilement_._

_- _Donc… c'est toi qui me tiens inconsciente ?_ Il acquiesça. _Merci, Damon. Vraiment_. »_

_Cet élan de compassion figea quelques secondes Damon, avant qu'il ne reprenne son attitude nonchalante qui le caractérisait si bien. _

_« - _Elena_, Il s'éclaircit la gorge, _à ton époque, est-ce que toi, et moi, on…

_- _Tu comptes énormément pour moi, trop en fait._ Son pouls s'accéléra._ Katherine vous à aimer tout les deux._ Elle marqua une pause, et croisa le regard océan de son interlocuteur,_ Et, je sais que je suis ses traces,_ elle rigola nerveusement, _seulement… je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas être comme elle, Damon. Alors, non… toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je suis amoureuse de Stefan. »

_Elena ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi cette tirade ressemblait aisément à un mensonge. _

_« - _Je comprends_. Il était honnête, Elena le savait. _Et pour le peu de temps que je te connais, Elena, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas comme Katherine. Tu n'es pas narcissique et psychopathe comme elle, tu es absolument tout le contraire, tu es drôle, attentionnée, belle et gentille, et par-dessus tout tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur _Elle. »_

_Elena cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne sachant réellement si elle venait de rêver cette déclaration, ou si Damon venait vraiment de lui dire toutes ces magnifiques choses. _

_« - _Il est temps de te réveiller maintenant, au revoir, Elena_. »_

_Le sourire du vampire et la bleuté de ses yeux disparaissaient peu à peu, et elle se sentit engouffrée par un voile noir, la transperçant de part en part._

_« - _Elena, Elena_ »_

_Elena._

La jeune femme ouvrit délicatement les yeux, et aperçut, perchés au dessus d'elle, son frère, Jeremy, et sa tante, Jenna.

_« - Oh, Elena, je suis si contente que tu te sois réveillée, ma puce. Jenna lui caressa délicatement le visage._ Derrière cette dernière se trouvait son petit frère, les yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes et la fatigue. Cette vision raviva la tristesse de la jeune femme, et les larmes coulant à flots le long de ses joues, les prit tout deux dans ses bras_. _

_« - Ça va aller, je vous le promet, ça va aller, _Déclara la tutrice, en embrassant le crâne de ses deux neveux_. »_

_« Je le sais Jenna, tu as été la meilleure. »_ pensa Elena, avant que, par une force invisible, elle soit happée des bras de son unique famille_. _

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le second chapitre, et le premier souhait terminé, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop déçu ? Comme je l'ai dit il était un peu plus spécial, une bonne partie du chapitre se passe dans l'inonscient d'Elena. J'éspère que ça vous aura plus. xoxo.<em>


	4. Second souhait : Retour dans le passé

**Second souhait : Retour dans le passé.**

Après s'être fait happé par une force méconnue, et maltraitée en tombant lourdement au milieu d'un sentier boisé, Elena observa les horizons. Le soleil commençait son ascension, et les oiseaux gazouillaient gentiements. Une calèche tirée par deux chevaux s'élançant dans l'allée se stoppa à son niveau. Elena se releva aussi rapidement quelle put afin d'éviter d'être piétinée par les deux animaux. « _Ok, deuxième souhait_, pensa-t-elle, _les frères Salvatore encore humains_ ». Le « _oh_ » du cochet fit, sauvagement sortir de l'habitacle, un homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Guiseppe Salvatore, le père de Stefan et de Damon.

« _Mais enfin que ce passe-t-il, Jeffrey ?_ Son regard dévia sur Elena, _Miss Pierce ?_ _Que diable faites-vous ici, n'étiez-vous point censée revenir que dans quelques semaines ?_

- _Non pas que cela nous dérange_, Rajouta une nouvelle voix, qu'Elena reconnut comme étant celle de Stefan, qui venait lui aussi descendre de la calèche.

- _Je.. J'étais…_Bégaya-t-elle, prise de panique.

- _Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier voyons, j'étais simplement surpris de vous voir ici, ainsi accoutrée_ …, Elena se souvint qu'en effet, elle était vêtit d'un jean, d'un t-shirt, et d'une veste en cuire. _Voyez-vous, j'étais entrain d'enseigner à mon fils à chasser le gibier. Et, pour dire vrai, il est très doué_. Annonça-t-il fièrement »

Elena sentit une nausée l'assaillir, et essaya tant bien que mal de paraitre fière, et conquise également. Guiseppe lui proposa de lui faire une place dans l'habitacle, et la conduisit à la première pension qu'ils habitaient. Rapidement, Elena ressassa ses cours d'histoire : Elle était en 1864, puisque la famille connaissait déjà Katherine, donc l'Amérique du Sud était en guerre avec le Nord, lors de la Guerre de Sécession, et… c'est tout. Rien d'autre ne lui vint, c'est dans des moments pareils qu'elle regretta amèrement de jamais avoir écoutée les cours d'histoire de Monsieur Tanner.

La jeune femme détailla curieusement Stefan, ses cheveux étaient plus long, et coiffés de côté, il arborait un visage heureux, mélangé à de l'inquiétude qu'elle discerna lorsqu'elle l'aperçut froncer les sourcils, de plus, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait porté du bordeaux, sa veste et sa cravate assortie. Il paraissait timide, et doux à la fois, il lui rappelait le Stefan d'avant, l'avant-ripper.

« - _Puis-je ?_ Questionna Stefan, en lui tendant sa main, pour l'aider à sortir de la calèche. Elena sourit à son manque d'assurance.

- _Bien sur, monsieur Salvatore_. »

••••••

« _Je vous remercie, Emily,_ déclara la jeune femme, après que son corset soit totalement noué. »

Elena termina d'enfiler sa robe qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'elle avait portée lors du défilé en honneur des Fondateurs, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, l'arrangeait très bien.

« - _Elle reviendra bientôt, faites attention_. Elena se tourna vers la sorcière, interloquée.

- _Je vous demande pardon ?_

- _Mademoiselle Pierce, reviendra bientôt. Vous n'êtes pas elle. Je peux le sentir_, sourit-elle.

- _Je vous en supplie, Emily, ne le dites à personne_.

- _Bien entendu_. Acquiesça-t-elle honnêtement. _Puis-je vous demander votre nom, et d'où venez-vous ?_

- _Je suis Elena Gilbert, je viens du XXIème siècle. Je suis également amie avec votre descendante, Bonnie Bennett, c'est elle qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici_.

- _Ma lignée se poursuit ? Les vampires n'auront donc commis aucun meurtres sur ma famille !_

- _Je ne sais pas si…_

- _Miss Katherine, une ballade dans le parc vous tenterait-elle ?_ Demanda-t-on à travers la porte de la luxueuse chambre. »

Emilie fit un signe approbatif à Elena, et en un commun et tacite accord, les deux jeunes femmes reprendraient cette discussion plus tard.

« _Bien sur, monsieur Stefan_. »

••••••

« - _Je sais que vous adorez passer dans ce jardin._ Sourit-il, pour lancer la discussion.

- _Cela est vrai, il est vraiment paisible, calme et serein. C'est très agréable_. »

Les deux jeunes gens se baladaient dans le jardin depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Elena trouvait le silence agréable, et il l'arrangeait particulièrement, puisque se faire passer pour son double psychopathe ne l'enchantait guère. Surtout ce faire passé pour son double psychopathe dont Stefan était amoureux. Cependant, une question lui trottait en tête, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à garder pour elle.

« - _Et, où se trouve votre frère en ce moment ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée._

- _Damon est partit défendre le Sud_. Déclara-t-il fièrement. »

Le cœur d'Elena loupa un battement, puis s'accéléra. Elle avait oublié qu'il avait été soldat. Et l'horreur de la Guerre de Sécession lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'Alaric leur avait montré des photos de soldats mort sur le front, défigurés, ou amputés.

« - _J'espère que rien de tragique ne se produira_. Essaya de se convaincre Elena.

- _Mon frère est doué dans ce qu'il fait, je lui fais confiance_.

- _Il y est retourné depuis combien de temps ?_

- _Une semaine, peut-être deux. C'est père qui l'a forcé à retourné au front, il a écourté sa permission_. »

Elena savait qu'il y avait eu des tensions entre Damon et son père. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi.

••••••

Le déjeuné venait d'être servit, tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'aile principal de la villa, et s'attablèrent. Autour, les serveurs, cuisiniers et maitres d'hôtel s'hâtaient à la taches pour que tout soit parfait, c'est-a-dire, comme Guiseppe l'entendait.

« - _Nous sommes vraiment heureux, mon fils et moi, que vous soyez présente ici, Mademoiselle Pierce. Evidement restez autant de temps que vous le désirez, vous êtes ici chez vous._ Déclara Guiseppe, en levant son verre, en direction d'Elena.

- _Je suis toujours autant honorée d'être accueillit chez vous, je m'y sens comme chez moi, et vos fils sont très doués pour trouver des divertissements, et pour m'amuser, monsieur Salvatore._ »

Elena, ainsi que les deux hommes l'entourant, portèrent leurs verres à leurs lèvres, et la jeune femme se surprit à aimer le gout de vin.

« - _Demain soir j'organise un bal en petit comité, seront seulement invités les Fondateurs de la Ville. Je serais moi-même honoré si vous choisissez mon fils pour vous y accompagner, Miss Katherine._

- _J'en serai ravie. Si je puis me permettre, c'est un bal en quel honneur ?_

- _Le Sud à réussi à repoussé l'avancer du Nord, cela ce présente plutôt bien pour nous. La Guerre sera bientôt finie. C'est une sorte de victoire en avance_. Annonça-t-il fièrement. _Donc Stefan, que dirais-tu d'emmener Miss Pierce en ville cet après-midi, afin de lui dégoter la robe qui lui plairait porter pour le bal_ ? »

Stefan acquiesça en souriant à la jeune femme. « _Bien entendu_. »

••••••

« _Que dites-vous de celle-ci, Stefan ?_ Demanda Elena, en tournoyant devant ce dernier, avec une des nombreuses robes qu'elle trouvait ravissante. »

Ce fut une surprise pour la jeune femme, quand elle le vit détourner le visage et poser les yeux à son extrême opposé, ainsi que rougir légèrement.

« - _Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous voir porter cette robe avant le bal, miss Katherine_, se justifia-t-il

- _Les jeunes femmes ne sont pas autorisées à se mettre en avant, à tournoyer avec leurs robes devant les hommes à cette époque_, lui expliqua Emily en l'entrainant derrière le paravent. _Vous seriez vite considérée comme une fille de joie par les citoyens, alors je vous prierai de faire attention, mademoiselle Elena_. »

Elena se sentit ridicule. Elle ne savait absolument rien sur cette époque, et avait mise mal à l'aise Stefan, qui essayait juste de lui plaire.

••••••

Stefan et Elena, après leur petit moment gênant, avaient terminer leur après-midi en se baladant dans les rues de Mystic Falls, et s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants sur un banc là où était implanté une fontaine à eau, ainsi que des plants de magnifique fleurs.

Au moment de rentrer pour de bon à la villa des Salvatore, Stefan et Elena avaient profité d'un magnifique couché de soleil, indiquant à la jeune femme qu'il devait être un peu plus de dix-huit heure.

La jeune femme faisait maintenant les cent pas dans sa chambre en attendant qu'Emily vienne l'appeler pour lui annoncer que le diner était préparé. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir menant à ses appartements, et, la curiosité l'emportant sur la patience, elle décida de sortir et de jeter un coup d'œil discret vers le nouvel arrivant. L'homme était de dos, et assez grand, il arborait un uniforme gris, surplomber d'un béret de la même couleur. Ces cheveux étaient de jais, légèrement bouclés au extrémité. Il transportait également deux valises couleur bois. Quand il se tourna vers Elena, l'unique chose qui la marqua à travers l'obscurité du couloir fut l'intensité et la beauté de ses yeux bleus azurs, ce fut comme si deux océans la transperçaient de part en part.

« - _Katherine ?_ Déclara-t-il, confus.

_Katherine_.

- _O_…Elena dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant de continuer, _oui._

- _Je croyais que tu ne revenais pas avant plusieurs semaines ?_ Elena remarqua, alors, qu'il était le seul à la tutoyer. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et Elena sentit son cœur louper un battement. Damon la regardait étrangement, comme s'il lisait en elle, comme dans un livre ouvert, et la panique prit le dessus, si jamais il découvrait qu'elle n'était pas Katherine, s'en était finit d'elle, à cette idée, le jeune homme la vit frémir.

« - _Je.._ Commença-t-il avant qu'il ne la coupe rapidement.

- _Et tes cheveux ne sont pas lisse habituellement_.

_Merde_.

- _Emily me les a_… elle s'arrêta immédiatement, elle ne pouvait assurément pas lui dire qu'Emily lui avait lisser les cheveux, « _bonjour l'anachronisme_, pensa-t-elle ». _Tu…tu es revenu du front ?_ Essaya-t-elle de nouveau de changer de sujet.

-_ Oui, nous avons une bonne avancé sur le Nord, alors ils rallongent les permissions…_ Sourit-il, Il s'éclaircit également la gorge avant de poursuivre, _J'ai appris que Père organisait un bal demain soir… et que tu y allais avec Stefan._ Annonça-t-il tristement.

- _Je croyais que tu étais au front, et_…

- _Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier_, la coupa-t-il. _Viens,_ il lui tendit son bras en souriant,_ il est temps d'aller diner_. »

* * *

><p>Voilà le début de second souhait. Une petite précision pour la guerre de Secession, c'est bien entendu le Nord qui l'a emporté face au Sud, seulement je ne trouvais pas d'autre raison pour que Damon rentre du front, voilà tout ^^. <strong><em>Reviews<em>** ?


	5. Retour dans le passé : II partie

**Retour dans le passé : II partie. **

Quelques sifflements et piaillements d'oiseaux nichés sur le rebord de la fenêtre de chambre qui abritait Elena, la réveillèrent doucement. Elle s'étira douloureusement, et la veille lui revint en flèche. Damon l'avait conduit à la salle a mangée, sous les regards réprobateurs de Stefan, et Guiseppe, sans la lâcher du regard toute la soirée. Ses joues passèrent, tout au long de la soirée, du rose pale, au rouge écrevisse. Son regard, abritant une mer d'été, la transperçait, et elle était a peu près sure, qu'il était au courant à son sujet. Son « _Tes cheveux coiffées comme cela, son magnifique. On pourrait aisément croire que tu es une autre personne_. », narquois, en fin de soirée, caché des oreilles indiscrètes, lui avait légèrement mit la puce à l'oreille, Elena avait simplement rit, essayant de cacher du mieux qu'elle put son manque d'assurance face à cette vérité cachée. Et rien qu'a ce souvenir, elle colla agressivement son oreiller sur son visage, en soufflant d'exaspération. Seulement six heures sonnaient au cloché de la Vieille - qui était encore jeune à cette époque - Eglise de Mystic Falls. Et la journée allait être longue.

••••••

« - _Je crois que Damon est au courant à mon sujet, Emily_. Lança Elena, sa voix transperçait l'angoisse, et l'inquiétude alors que sa « servante » était entrain de lui confectionner un chignon relevé.

- _Lui avez-vous suggérée un quelconque argument inhabituel qui l'aurait mené à sa découverte_ ? »

Emily semblait calme, et fredonnait même en appliquant une dernière touche de maquillage essayant de couvrir par tout les moyens le teint blafard et parsemé d'angoisse de sa « semi-gouvernante ». « _Emily était la bonté même_, pensa Elena ». Elle lui rappelait parfaitement son amie Bonnie, sa sagesse, sa maturité, et son sang-froid. Elena lui avait toujours enviée son assurance en toutes circonstances, c'était un trait de caractère qui lui plaisait le plus, en son amie.

« - _Non_, répondit vivement la jeune femme en reprenant le fil de ses pensées, _hier je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, il revenait du front, en fait, et il…il m'a tout de suite dit que mes cheveux étaient différents, et…et,_ Elena faisait des grands gestes en direction de sa chevelure, ne trouvant pas les mots qui lui convenait le mieux.

- _Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Elena_. Emily la tint délicatement par les épaules._ Ce ne sont là que des suppositions, il ne peut pas vous avoir différenciée de mademoiselle Katherine. Par ailleurs, vous vous êtes très bien intégrée au sein de Guiseppe et de Stefan, il en sera de même pour lui, je vous en assure_. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent mutuellement. Et, dans un élan de témérité, Elena se dirigea vers la porte communicante avec le couloir, après avoir adressée un dernier regard à Emily, l'unique personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

••••••

« - _Alors, miss Pierce, que prévoyez-vous comme activité, par cette belle matinée ?_ Questionna Guiseppe, avant d'engloutir entièrement son café. »

Elena, Stefan et Damon, petit-déjeunaient, et entouraient le chef de famille dans une ambiance qui se voulait familiale.

- _Nous irons nous balader dans le jardin, pendant que Stefan sera avec son précepteur_, expliqua Damon, avant qu'Elena n'ait eu le temps de se prononcer.

- _Bien_. Se renfrogna Guiseppe. _Stefan, il est temps pour toi d'aller étudier, mon garçon. Ton professeur t'attends dans le bureau_. »

Et, comme Stefan, ainsi que Damon, se mirent à quitter la table tout deux, Elena en fit de même, et entreprit de suivre l'ainé qui se dirigeait d'hors et déjà vers la porte d'entrée avant de lancer, souriante « _Merci, pour cet agréable petit-déjeuner, monsieur Salvatore_. », à Guiseppe.

La jeune femme rejoignit Damon, qui l'attendait au pied des escaliers menant à l'immense Villa. Et, elle se surprit à remarquer au combien il était beau, ainsi, avec les rayons du soleil éclairant à merveille ses cheveux couleur jais. Arrivée à la dernière marche, il lui tendit la main, un sourire sincère peint sur son visage.

« - _Par où allons-nous, monsieur Salvatore ?_ Demanda Elena de bonne humeur, _par la droite, ou par la gauche ?_ Désigna-t-elle, les différents chemin possible.

- _J'ai toujours préféré la gauche, pas toi_ ? »

Damon lui sourit et il partirent tout deux vers le chemin préalablement indiqué. Elena se sentit transporter quand une légère brise vint, délicatement, lui caresser le visage, et faire se détacher, de son haut chignon, quelques mèches lui retombant devant les yeux. L'ayant remarqué, Damon se stoppa, et se tourna vers elle. Il la trouvait réellement magnifique. Ses yeux chocolat le scrutant lui donnait l'impression d'être différent, _unique_. Doucement, il approcha sa main libre de son visage, et retira les trois, quatre mèches lui masquant la vue. La jeune femme, savourant la sensation de ses mains sur son visage, ferma les paupières et imprima à tout jamais cette douce, et chaleureuse sensation. Elena, calmant peu à peu son rythme cardiaque qui s'était considérablement accru, remarqua alors les quelques centimètres les séparant l'un de l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochaient lentement, à chaque secondes un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent harmonieusement et que la jeune femme se sente défaillir à tout moment. Pour la soutenir, et approfondir leurs baisers, Damon plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, et, pour s'assurer que ce moment surréaliste avait bien lieu, Elena vint les surplomber des siennes. La jeune femme avait la nette impression que tout aux alentours se déchainaient : le vent les soulevèrent, leurs cheveux s'entremêlèrent, les feuilles formèrent une tornade et tourbillonnèrent en chœur et en harmonies autour d'eux, les chevaux hennissaient, les chiens aboyaient, et les corbeaux croassaient, mais tout ce qu'elle percevait n'était qu'un simple bruit de fond, dont elle s'inquiétait que très peu.

Au moment où Damon mit fin à ce baiser le premier, à la grande stupéfaction de la jeune femme, elle discerna, dans ses yeux azurs, étonnement, et chamboulement.

« - _Qui es-tu ?_ Questionna-t-il perdu, ses mains encore en coupe sur son visage. »

Elena cligna des yeux, et prit une grande inspiration, son chamboulement était tel, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

« - _Katherine_. Sa voix était tremblante.

- _Non. Elle ne m'a jamais embrassé comme toi tu viens de le faire_. »

Elle devait lui dire, elle en avait envie, elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait pas, parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui, parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité entre ses mains.

« - _Je m'appelle Elena_, Elle ferma les yeux, attendant un quelconque mot, une quelconque parole qu'il lui dirait, ou qu'il lui reprocherait de s'être jouée de lui, de tous à la Villa. Mais rien ne vint. _Je suis désolée_. »

Elle essaya de contenir ses larmes qui parlaient déjà au coin de ses yeux chocolats, et retira ses mains de son visage. Elle entreprit de s'enfuir pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin d'y pleurer jusqu'au bal de ce soir. Cependant, il ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, en effet, il l'attira de nouveau contre lui, et contre toute attente, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, aussi passionnément qu'il le put.

••••••

Damon avait conduit Elena dans sa chambre afin d'entretenir une discussion face à l'arrivée de cette jeune femme, qu'il qualifiait d'« incroyable ». Face à sa stupéfaction, Elena ne lui avait raconté que le strict minimum, son arrivée ici, et sa rencontre avec les deux frères dans le future. Elle avait omit délibérément de leurs parler de leur morts à tout les deux, craignant que ça puisse changer le cours de l'histoire. Et à son tour, Elena lui avait demander comment avait-il réussit à la différencier de son double machiavélique, et à sa plus grande surprise, il lui avait simplement répondu « _à ton regard_, il lui avait caresser la joue, _il est remplit de bonté_ ». Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entrain de découvrir une toute nouvelle facette de Damon, celui du XXIème siècle commençait à s'ouvrir peu à peu à elle, et elle ne l'appréciait que d'avantage, cependant le Damon du XIXème siècle était le Damon qu'elle aurait toujours voulue connaitre, et qu'elle aurait pu aimé, peut-être même plus que Stefan. D'ailleurs, elle craignait que ce ne soit déjà le _cas_.

Après, ils étaient partit rejoindre Stefan, qui avait terminé d'apprendre ses leçons, plus cultivé que jamais, et s'était rendu tout les trois au salon pour déjeuner. Elena s'était retrouvée entre les deux frères, et s'était sentit, à cet instant plus que jamais, gênée au plus haut point, d'être ainsi courtisée par les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour la jeune femme. Elle avait donc mangée en silence, répondant par des simples hochements de tête, ou par des petits «_oui_ » timides, qu'en cas nécessaire.

A présent, Quinze heures, Elena était dans son bain, et repensait à la façon dont Damon l'avait embrassée toute la matinée. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, qui disparut vivement alors qu'elle se souvint que son souhait été bientôt terminé, et qu'elle devrait bientôt le quitter à tout jamais. L'eau de son bain lui paru tout à coup plus glacée, et elle décida de sortir afin de terminer de se préparer.

Emily lui conseilla toutes sortes de maquillages, qui pourrait correspondre avec la robe de soirée qu'elle avait longuement choisit la veille.

« - _Le doré irait très bien sur vous, mademoiselle Elena. Il rappellerai par ailleurs les paillètes scintillantes de votre robe_. »

En effet, sa robe était noir et doré, surplombée de paillètes de même couleur, et également surmonté d'un bustier séré.

« - _Je vous conseillerai également une légère touche de blush_… »

Mais Elena ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps à autre.

« _Mademoiselle Elena_ ? Appela Emily

- _Oui_ ?

- _M'avez-vous écouté_ ?

- _A vrai dire, non._ Emily lui sourit, _Je suis désolé Emily, j'étais dans mes pensées. Mais que disiez-vous ?_

- _Que vous arrive-t-il_ ? S'inquiéta sa servante.

- _Je… J'ai…enfin_, elle se demandait comment tourner sa réponse correctement. _Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans mon époque, Emily_. Déclara-t-elle honnêtement,_ mais je le dois._

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ici, mademoiselle Elena, si je puis me permettre_ ?

- _Je me suis considérablement attachée à Damon. Il est si différent d'où je viens que j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. C'est tout_.

- _Vous l'aimez_. Sourit-elle.

- _Non ! Enfin... c'est plus compliqué que ça_.

- _Qu'est-ce qui est plus compliqué_ ?

- _Y'a pas que Damon dans l'histoire, y'a aussi Stefan, et j'ai pas envie de devenir comme Katherine, qui se servait, sans aucuns scrupules, d'eux deux_.

- _Je comprends, seulement la différence entre vous, et miss Katherine, c'est_ l'Humanité. _Et rien qu'avec ça, vous ne serait jamais comme Elle, faites moi confiance_. »

••••••

Il était maintenant presque dix-neuf heures et Elena réajustait le bas de sa robe, tout en se mirant. « -_Vous êtes magnifique,_ lui avait assurée Emily », pourtant elle ne se sentait pas à son aise. Une boule au ventre et un nœud dans la gorge l'assaillirent, sans la lâcher. Emily toqua et entra à nouveau dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

« - _Il est temps pour vous d'y aller, Stefan vous attend devant la calèche_. Déclara-t-elle, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

- _Merci Emily, pour tout_. Elena la prit dans ses bras un court instant, pour lui montrer son affection. »

Puis, Elena quitta sa chambre avant d'adresser un dernier « _au revoir_ » à sa soit disant servante. La jeune femme arpenta le sombre couloir, avant d'être soudainement arrêté par une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

« - _Reste avec moi, Elena_. Avait-il soufflé avec un mélange d'enthousiasme et de désespérance dans la voix. »

L'intéressée se retourna, se rapprocha et, avec compassion Elena lui souffla doucement :

« - _Je ne peux pas, c'est la magie qui m'a envoyée ici, c'est également elle qui m'en fera partir, que je le veuille ou non_. »

De sa main, elle avait entrelacée ses doigts ensemble, puis, de l'autre elle lui avait caressée doucement son visage d'enfant.

« - _Je ne veux pas te laisser partir_, avait-il décrété, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

- _Profites de ta vie, Damon, et surtout ne laisse personne te la dicter_. Elle lui sourit, essayant de refouler ses larmes contenues depuis bien trop longtemps, malheureusement elle connaissait déjà son triste destin, et, avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois déclara, _Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets_.»

Le future-vampire lâcha, à regret, la main de la femme qui l'éblouissait tant, et la regarda descendre doucement les marches de l'escalier menant à la porte de sortie, où l'attendait patiemment Stefan, cependant, en passant le seuil, elle ne trouva pas le cadet des Salvatore mais traversa un voile noir épais, et opaque, la happant et la menant dans un autre monde.


	6. Troisième souhait : Tomber en poussière

**Troisième souhait : Tomber en poussière.**

Elena se sentit propulsé hors d'un nuage noir, et se sentit transposée délicatement dans une couche de couvertures moelleuses, qu'elle reconnut bien vite comme étant son lit. Toujours inconsciente, elle ressentit néanmoins, sur sa joue, une légère caresse qui disparut aussitôt, alors qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut. La jeune femme scruta les horizons, et remarqua alors qu'elle était effectivement dans sa chambre. Le vent s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle, alors que la fenêtre de sa chambre était entre-ouverte, faisait voltiger ses rideaux hors de le maison, et son réveil indiquait déjà 9h05. Il lui fallut quelques instant pour reprendre ses esprits, afin de se concentrer, et de se remémorer les événements de la veille : elle se trouvait en 1864, où elle avait rencontrée Stefan et Damon, encore humains, donc actuellement elle vivait son troisième souhait, « _Stefan ne fait jamais offert à Klaus_ », s'enthousiasma-t-elle, en sautant hors de son lit, avant de retrouver un Alaric -soul-, attaquant de si bon matin, une bouteille de Bourbon. « _Jenna_ », se souvint-elle, alors. Il était encore en deuil, à cette époque. Délicatement, elle enleva des mains de son nouveau tuteur, la bouteille qui, à coup sur, le mènerait, un jour ou l'autre, à sa perte.

« - _Ça ne t'aidera qu'un temps, Ric, après se sera encore pire._

- _Ouais, hum, tu as raison. Je.. Je vais aller au lycée, j'ai encore deux, trois copies à corriger_, déclara-t-il, en s'apprêtant à quitter la maison, _merci, Elena_, déclara-t-il sincèrement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. »

••••••

Trafiquant autour de son lit, Elena n'entendit pas un nouvel arrivant pénétrer dans sans chambre.

« - _Elena_, entendit-elle dans son dos. Damon était à ses côtés.

- _C'est toi qui est venu, ce matin, pas vrai ?_ Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans sa voix, juste des soupçons.

- _Comment l'as-tu su_ ? S'avoua-t-il vaincu.

- _Parce que je sais que Stefan ne serai pas partit comme un voleur_. Il lui sourit. Elle, elle était troublée de la voir près d'elle en cet instant, et décida d'écourter la conversation. _Tu voulais quelques choses en particulier ? Parce que Stefan m'attend._

- _Non, non.. Je… vas-y._ Il lui sourit doucement. »

Elena quitta la pièce, et, quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le moteur de son véhicule démarrer et quitter l'allée. La jeune femme avait laissée derrière elle un Damon, en bien piteuse état.

••••••

Alors que la jeune femme parcourait Mystic Falls, afin de se rendre à la demeure Salvatore, elle se souvint que la représentation de « _Autant en emporte le vent_ » avait lieu le soir même, lui expliquant l'attroupement soudain au parc central de la ville. Scrutant des yeux la foule, elle repéra bien rapidement, Caroline, Bonnie et Jeremy, piqueniquant gaiement sur un banc, discutant et attendant patiemment la diffusion du « _meilleure chef d'œuvre de toute l'histoire du cinéma américain_ », selon les dires de son amie vampire. Elena se gara non loin d'eux, et s'élança vers ses amis.

« - _Elena_, interpella Caroline, une fois que l'intéressé fut à son hauteur, elle continua, _comment ça va, toi_ ? »

Elena regarda de bais Bonnie, qui se contenta d'acquiescer, dans ses yeux, elle lisait « _Joue le jeu_ »

« - _J'ai connu mieux_. Répondit-elle, évasive. _Vous n'avez pas vu Stefan, aujourd'hui_ ? Elena s'installa à leurs cotés.

- _Non, mais il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver… En attendant tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai des sandwichs, des boissons ou_…

- _Non, merci, Caroline_, la coupa son amie. _Je n'ai pas vraiment faim pour l'instant. Bonnie, je peux… te parler quelques minutes_, elle lui lança un regard appuyé pour la faire acquiescer. »

Les deux jeunes femmes, s'éloignèrent de quelques pas de la foule rassemblée, sous les regards suspicieux de leurs deux amis. Une fois qu'elle arrivèrent à une distance raisonnable de quelconques oreilles indiscrètes, Bonnie attendit patiemment que son amie débute.

« - _Hier j'étais en 1864, Bonnie, c'était… tellement irréel ! Il faut qu'on arrête ça.. Je veux dire j'ai modifiée plusieurs fois, l'avenir… et on est où, ici, comment peux-tu t'en rappeler…_

_- Hey ! Elena, regarde-moi ! Calme-toi. Par ailleurs, je ne peux rien faire, je suis désolée, les souhaits se réaliseront tout seuls, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : attendre. Et pour répondre à tes questions, on est dans une réalité parallèle, dans ton esprit si tu préfère, le temps est modifié, ici. En réalité nous nous sommes endormis, toujours au manoir, après avoir lancer le sort, mais ça ne fait que quelques heures, à peine que nous sommes inconscientes. Et, je peux aussi m'en rappeler parce-que c'est moi qui t'ai donné l'énergie dont tu as besoin, pour faire tes voyages dans le temps._

_- C'est tellement fou…il faut que je trouve Stefan !_

_- Attends, Elena. Dans tes souhaits, quelle personne retrouves-tu à chaque fois ? Pose toi cette question, et quand tu auras la réponse, elle t'aidera à les réaliser plus rapidement._

_- Je… Honnêtement, j'en sais rien, Bonnie…Stefan !_

- _C'est Stefan ?_

_- Non, voilà Stefan !_ A sa vision, son cœur se réchauffa. »

••••••

« - _Tu restes regarder le film avec moi ?_ Proposa-t-elle, alors qu'il marchait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute en silence, au alentour du parc.

- _Elena, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important._ Esquiva-t-il, ses yeux brillaient d'émotions, et elle était à peu près sur d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. _Damon est entrain de mourir, Tyler l'a mordu_. »

Voilà, ce moment là. Ce moment où elle croit que son cœur est mort parce qu'elle ne l'entend plus battre, ce moment, où tout tourne autour d'elle, et qu'elle a le besoin immédiat de se raccrocher à une présence, à côté d'elle, n'importe laquelle, ce moment où elle croit que tout espoir est perdu, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce moment elle l'avait déjà vécu, et elle se rappelait parfaitement que c'était Klaus, la solution à leur problème.

« - _Klaus ! Il a le remède, je…_

- _Je sais, j'ai déjà été le voir, mais il ne veut pas me donner le remède_. »

Midi sonnait à présent à côté d'eux, sur la grande place, et Elena entend à peine les cloches danser à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait souhaitée que Stefan ne se soit jamais offert à Klaus, mais elle n'avait jamais eut l'intention d'impliquer Damon là-dedans. Elle voulait juste retrouver celui qu'elle aimait, et non pas tuer son frère.

« - _C'est de ma faute, Stefan_. Elle releva, vers son compagnon, son visage blême, et rougi par les larmes qui commençaient à affluer considérablement sur ce dernier. _Tout est entièrement de ma faute_. »

••••••

Elena, inconsolable, suppliait à présent Bonnie de l'aider à trouver un autre moyen pour soigner, Damon, au milieu de la foule, mais elle s'en contre-fichait, pour le moment le seul à qui elle ne cessait de penser n'était autre que Damon.

« - _Le sang de Klaus est le remède, Elena. Il n'y en a pas d'autres_. Son amie feuilletait hâtivement les pages usées de son grimoire magique. _J'ai beau chercher, il n'y en a pas d'autres. A part cette même phrase répétée à tout bout de champs_ « _La nature équilibre tout_ ».

- _Ce n'est pas l'équilibre, ça Bonnie ! Damon va mourir, alors qu'il essayait juste de sauver Caroline et Tyler ! Il n'y a aucune justice là-dedans !_

- _Je sais, seulement il a commis bon nombres de meurtres et rien que pour ça, il n'y a aucun autre remède… Je suis sincèrement désolé, Elena_.

- _Et dans l'avenir ? Il y aura des répercutions, des conséquences ?_

- _C'est probablement possible, Elena_. Annonça tristement sa meilleure amie.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais_... Murmura-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerf. »

••••••

Elena roulait rapidement sur la nationale menant à la Pension où reposait Damon. La jeune femme se remémorait les deux derniers souhaits qui venaient de se réaliser, et où elle avait côtoyer différentes facettes de Damon. Il l'avait, dans un premier temps sauvé, puis dans un second, il s'était ouvert à elle, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Deux facettes de lui, qu'elle n'oubliera probablement jamais.

La jeune femme sortit vivement de son véhicule et courut jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immense demeure. Un bruit strident d'objet tombant au sol, l'interpella. La maison était très éclairée, « _plus que d'habitude_, pensa-t-elle » . Elle s'avança jusqu'au living-room, et elle le vit, se tenant là, sans sa bague, devant une grande bais vitrée, les bras ouverts, et le visage déjà brulée au second degrés. Un verre de Bourbon trônait également à ses pieds.

« - _Damon_ ! Cria-t-elle, alors que celui-ci se tournait vivement en sa direction, surprit de la trouver ici.

- _Ele..na,_ Articula-t-il difficilement, avant de partir en fumé devant les yeux baignés de larmes de la jeune femme. »

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, parce qu'il était plus difficile à écrire, et oui un "Vampire Diaries" sans Damon pour moi, c'est dur, très dur à imaginer ^^. Reviews ? xoxo. <em>


	7. Tomber en poussière : II partie

**Troisième souhait : Tomber en poussière**

Elena tenait entre ses mains tremblantes, une magnifique et unique rose noire. Noir comme ses cheveux. Noir comme ses yeux, lors de ses mauvais jours. La jeune femme s'avança lentement vers l'artefact abritant le corps qui fut, autrefois son ami. Ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à la porter, et menaçaient de lâcher à chaque nouvelle enjambée. Elena s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale, et y déposa cette fleure, à la senteur enivrante, sur le parterre où jonchait quelques autres roses. Elle parcourra des ses doigts les inscriptions, « _à notre ami_ », « _à mon frère_ », « **_Damon Salvatore_ **». Cette dernière écriture lui déchira le cœur, et ses pleures redoublèrent, elle ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser ici, seul, dans le froid avec son unique rose en guise de symbole comme dernier au revoir. Le jeune femme éplorée ressentit une douce caresse le long de son bras, mais n'y prêta guère attention.

« - _Elena, il est temps d'y aller_. Murmura Stefan, au creux de son oreille.

- _Non, on.. on doit rester, on ne peut pas l'abandonner, Stefan_ ! »

Elena s'était à présent nichée dans son cou, alors qu'il tentait de la relever. Tout autour, Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, et Jeremy, regardait la scène, en retrait, et essayaient, tous, vainement de retenir leurs larmes, alors que Stefan emmenait sa bien aimée hors de ce spectacle de désolation.

••••••

Quatorze heures sonnaient au cloché de l'Eglise de Mystic Falls, cependant, Bonnie n'ouï qu'un simple bruit de fond, trop estomaquée par la requête de sa meilleure amie.

« - _Voilà ses cendres, Bonnie_. Elena déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine une urne qu'elle poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son amie, et s'essuya rageusement ses joues rosées là où trônait auparavant une multitude de gouttelettes salées. _Il faut que tu le ramènes à la vie_.

- _Elena, ce ne sont que des cendres… de la poussière… comment est-ce-que_… Balbutia-t-elle, encore sous le choque, le regard obnubilé par la boite bleue-verte, près d'elle.

- _J'en .. J'en sais rien Bonnie ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen !_

- _Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le pouvoir_… Annonça-t-elle, en se plongeant dans son grimoire favori.

- _Tu as ramener Jeremy à la vie, souviens-toi… Et.. Et comme ça ne sait pas produit, dans cette réalité parallèle, tu as encore tes pouvoirs, les sorcières ne t'en ont pas privée, je t'en pris, Bonnie… aide-le, aide-moi !_

- _Il y a peut-être un moyen, mais je ne sais pas quelles en seront les conséquences, Elena_…Déclara-t-elle, un doigt posé sur la page concernée, et le regard planté dans celui de son amie d'enfance.

- _Peu importe les conséquences ! De quoi s'agit-il ?_ Questionna-t-elle, plus déterminée que jamais. »

Bonnie souffla, non pas d'exaspération, mais plutôt de panique, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais pratiquée de sort comme tel, aussi dangereux, et puissant. Ces sortilèges-là, était réservés à des sorcières vraiment expérimentées, comme son ancêtre, Emily.

« - _Je vais d'abord étaler ses cendres au centre d'un cercle, pour pouvoir le reconstituer en forme solide, corporelle_. »

Le geste suivant la parole, elle s'empara de l'urne, et la déversa au milieu de son séjour, toussota quelques instants, et d'un geste de la main balaya les derniers débris de poussière volant dans l'air, après avoir bien prit soin au préalable de déplacer tous meubles jugés gênant.

« - _Tu peux me passer les craies ?_ _Elles sont dans le tiroir du bas_.

- _Celui-là ?_ Elena ouvrit le dit tiroir reposant à la cuisine.

- _Oui._ Bonnie arrangeait a présent quatre bougies tout autour des centres. »

Elena lui tendit la boite de craie et Bonnie ne tarda pas à dessiner au sol, un cercle -presque totalement- circulaire.

« - _Accroupis-toi en face de moi, et donne moi tes mains_.»

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, et s'installa vivement, comme indiquée. Bonnie pressa longuement les mains d'Elena, pour la faire réagir, puisque cette dernière avait ses yeux clos, visiblement concentrée, mais vrilla, tout de même après un court instant, son regard dans celui de son amie.

« -_ Avant qu'on commence, il faut que je te prévienne qu'à un moment donné, il faudra que tu m'aides, que tu me laisses plongée dans ton esprits, communiquer avec toi, et puiser de ton énergie, comme je n'ai pas la force à moi seul de le ramener, en une seule fois, puisque c'est un vampire., et.._

- _Bonnie, tu n'as pas à te justifier, je sais bien que c'est un sort puissant, et tu peux compter sur moi je te donnerai toute l'énergie dont tu as besoin pour le ramener_. Elle lui rendit son étreinte silencieuse, à travers ses mains, Bonnie lui sourit en retour.

- _Tu dois également savoir que lorsqu'il reprendra une forme corporelle, il y aura une connexion entre lui, toi et moi._

- _Je.. Je pourrai communiquer avec lui ?_

- _En quelques sortes, spirituellement_, elle esquissa un sourire, _et tu pourras aussi revivre ses souvenirs, ceux que son cerveaux à garder, et jugé comme étant les plus importants_. »

Elena acquiesça, et Bonnie commença son incantation magique. Une légère brise vint tournoyer entre les deux jeunes femmes, alors que les bougies se ravivèrent brusquement. La langue dont laquelle Bonnie récitait ce sortilège la fascinait, à l'ouïe elle dirait que ce fut une sorte de latin mélangée avec une autre langue, de l'hébreux sans doute ? Mais elle n'en savait rien. Au bout de quelques paroles Elena sentit que son énergie entrait en contact avec celle de son amie, c'était à la fois agréable et surprenant, c'était une drôle de sensation. La légère brise s'accentua et les cendres virevoltèrent vivement à l'intérieur du cercle de craie, alors qu'Elena voyait sous ses yeux le corps de Damon se reformer, mais son visage refléter, cependant une pâleur et une noirceur anomale. Brusquement, tirée des bras de son amie, Elena sombra elle aussi dans la pâleur et l'inconscience. La jeune femme ouvrit vivement les yeux, et regarda les alentours, paniquée, puisque elle ne voyait en aucun cas Bonnie. Elle se reprit et souffla calmement quand elle reconnut l'endroit où elle se trouvait : dans sa chambre. Damon était également là, il la contemplait, Elena l'interrogea du regard, mais celui-ci ne cessait de sourire. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui tendit son collier. Son collier ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait perdu se souvint-elle, c'était lorsqu'Elijah l'avait kidnappée. Mais, il ne voulait pas le lui rendre pour autant, à quoi jouait-il ? Il se justifia en lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et que seulement après il le lui rendrait. Elena était comme figée, elle s'avait qu'elle communiquait avec lui, alors qu'essayait-il de lui dire ? Elle décida de l'écouter tout simplement. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle, et la jeune femme savoura cette sensation, cette odeur corporelle qui lui avait terriblement manqué, au cour de ses dernières heures. Elle pouvait humer son parfum, son agréable parfum qui l'envoutait littéralement. Elle crut suffoquer quand « ces » mots sortirent de sa bouche, lui qu'elle pensait _sans_ cœur, et _sans_ sentiments, jusqu'à ces quatre derniers jours. En effet, il était entrain de lui avouer l'_aimer_. Ces mots sonnaient tellement bien dans sa bouche, à travers sa magnifique voix. L'espace d'une seconde elle se voyait lui sauter au cou, et l'embrasser aussi passionnément qu'elle le pouvait, lui montrer a quel point sa disparation l'avait affectée, et rien d'autre n'aurait compté appart Lui. Elena complément hypnotisée par son regard, et par ses lèvres qui faisait un magnifique mouvement lorsqu'il disait l'aimer, n'écoutait plus qu'a moitié son beau discours. Mais son « _Je ne te mérite pas_ », l'a tira instantanément de ses rêveries, a travers ses yeux, si bleu, elle lisait une infinie tristesse. Le vampire s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, et posa délicatement, et amoureusement ses lèvres sur son front bouillant. Ce baiser lui procura une drôle de sensation, mais néanmoins agréable. La fraîcheur de ses lèvres, sur son front anormalement chaud, lui procura un frisson de plaisir dispersé et évadé dans tout le corps, et les papillons s'amusant dans son ventre, s'envolèrent de plus belle lorsqu'il caressa de sa main si douce, son visage en feu. Mais cette sensation de plénitude s'estompa rapidement quand la jeune aperçut une larme couler le long de son magnifique visage. Elena aurait voulu l'essuyer, le rassuré, mais la voix de Bonnie la ramena à la semi-réalité, quittant Damon instantanément.

« - _Elena, ça va ? Tu es évanouis depuis toute à l'heure, et je n'arrivais pas à communiquer avec toi jusqu'à maintenant_ !

- _Oui, ça va, on est toujours entrain de faire le sort là ?_

- _Oui, Damon reprend peu à peu des couleurs_.

- _Et ça va toi ? Ton nez saigne et.._

- _Oui ne t'inquiète pas_, Elle essuya le dit sang du revert de sa manche, _essaye de te connecter à lui, pour l'aider à reprendre conscience plus rapidement_.

- _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire_ ?

- _Hum, appelle-le peut-être, concentre toi sur son visage, son corps, son odeur_. »

Elena acquiesça, et remarqua avec effroi que le visage de son amie disparaissait peu à peu, pour la laisser définitivement seule, dans une noirceur étonnamment profonde. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et l'angoisse s'empara d'elle rapidement, après qu'un croassement lugubre résonne dans ce monde de ténèbres.

« - _Damon_ ? »

_Damon, Damon, Damon_, « _Saleté d'échos_, pensa-t-elle »

« - _Damon_ ? Retenta-t-elle ».

Nouveau écho, nouveau croassement.

Elena se concentra de toute ses forces sur le visage de son ami, jusqu'à le voir totalement se métamorphoser sous ses yeux.

« - _Ça t'amuse_ ? Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- _De quoi tu parles ?_ Il paraissait amusé, et… en pleine forme, à cette vision, le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa.

- _De croasser dans tout les coins pour me fiche la trouille_ !

- _C'est vrai que c'était extremement tentant. Tu paraissais toute fragile au milieu de ses ténèbres_. Il sourit, mais reprit rapidement son sérieux. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Elena ? Ça fais des mois que je suis coincé ici, seul, avec comme seul passe-temps me transformé en corbeau._

- _Des mois ?_ S'étrangla-t-elle. _Non ! Tu es mort d'y hier… et.._ Elle sentait de nouveau qu'elle allait craquer. Des mois ? Elle s'en voulait amèrement de n'avoir pu tenté le sort dès la veille.

- _Hey, calme-toi,_ il lui caressa le dos, et le bras. _Ce n'est rien, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, même si j'aurai préférer que tu ne sois pas là pour le voir_… »

Elle revécu ce moment, où il était partit en poussière, où elle s'était élancer vers ce qu'il restait de lui. Et avait bien passé une bonne heure à pleurer au milieu de ses cendres, sa bague entre ses mains, avant d'avoir eu la force d'appeler Stefan, pour lui annoncer le drame qui s'était passé.

« - _Ça été tellement dure, Damon_. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. _C'est tellement dur, sans toi_. Elle eut un rire nerveux, _qui l'eu crut ? Toi le vampire insensible, qui laisse un trou béant en moi, juste là_. Elena lui toucha le torse, là où aurait du se trouver son cœur.

- _Je suis désolé.. La douleur était trop forte.. J'ai.._

- _Chut_, elle le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres,_ ça va. Je te ramène, maintenant, c'est fini_. Le vampire l'interrogea du regard. _Avec Bonnie, on est en train de te ramener à la vie. Pour achever le sort il faut que tu viennes avec moi, que tu te concentres sur la réalité, et…_

- _Elena, je suis désolé mais… je ne veux pas revenir. Ça peut paraitre bizarre mais je suis bien ici, même si je m'ennuie incroyablement. Je n'ai plus besoin de me nourrir, juste explorer ce nouveau monde et.._

- _être seul éternellement. Damon je t'en pris ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici, je ne peux pas te laisser ici… Je ne veux pas te laisser ici_. Murmura-t-elle. Il lui lança un regard désolé. _Damon, tout le monde à besoin de toi, ton frère à besoin de toi ! Il est dévasté depuis ta perte. Et surtout j'ai besoin de toi ! De ta présence, de tes sarcasmes, de tes sautes d'humeurs, de tes blagues perverses, de ton sourire en coin, de tes yeux bleu azur charmeur, j'ai simplement besoin de toi près de moi_. »

Elena devait surement ressembler à une écrevisse bleuté, parce qu'elle avait le feu au joue, et venait de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas reprit une fois son souffle lors de sa tirade gênante. Mais elle s'en contrefichait. Le vampire s'était rapproché, et il lui caressait à présent la joue.

« - _Pourquoi, Elena ?_ Murmura-t-il, près de son oreille. Voyant qu'elle ne daignait répondre, il continua, _Pourquoi est-ce si important que je revienne ? Dis-le moi, Elena, et je te promets, je repars avec toi_. »

Son pouls s'accéléraient de plus en plus, la pression était trop forte, elle voulait le lui dire, après tout il le lui avait dit le premier, cependant elle n'était pas censée s'en souvenir.

« - _Parce que je t'aime, ok ?_ « _Voilà c'est dit,_ pensa-t-elle, le regard vrillé le sien », _c'est si incroyable à croire ? Que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer ? Que quelqu'un puisse tenir à toi ? Donc oui, je t'aime, alors que je ne devrais pas, parce-que je suis avec ton frère_ « _enfin ça ce n'est plus sure_, pensa-t-elle », _je ne devrais pas ressentir toutes ses choses pour toi, parce que tu es censé être tout ce que je déteste ! Un tueur sanguinaire ! Pourtant je n'arrive même pas à te détester ! J'ai réussi à tous te pardonner Damon, alors je t'en pris, viens avec moi._ »

Pour toute réponse, et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de le repousser ou d'ajouter quelque chose, il plongea sur ses lèvres afin de lui offrir un baiser tendre et passionné. Tout deux se sentirent soulever et envelopper délicatement, et s'en rompre leurs étreintes, ils traversèrent vivement l'espace-temps.

••••••

« - _Bonnie_ ? Interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'elle reprit conscience.

- _Oh, Elena ! qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

- _J'ai réussi à le convaincre, Bonnie,_ Elle regarda le vampire toujours inconscient, _alors qu'il ne voulait pas revenir…_ Elle se releva difficilement, _Il va se réveiller bientôt ?_

- _Normalement, oui. Le temps que tous son organisme se mette en place, ça ne devrait plus être très long_.

- _Ça va toi ? Toute à l'heure tu me semblais bien pale_.

- _Oui, je suis juste crevée… ça te dérange si je vais me reposer dans ma chambre, je tombe de fatigue, tu veux venir avec moi ou_ … ?

- _Non je vais rester avec lui, pour l'instant je veux le voir se réveiller, être sure que tout va bien_. Elle sourit, alors que Bonnie commençait à gravir les marches de son escaliers menant à sa chambre. _Bonnie_ ! L'interpella-t-elle.

- _Oui_ ?

- _Merci. Pour tout._ »

Pour toute réponse son amie lui sourit avant de bailler une énième fois, qui les fit rirent en chœur.

_••••••_

Elena se sentit tirée de ses rêveries alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement allongée sur le divan des Bennett. « _Elena_ ». Ses yeux papillonnant plusieurs fois s'habituèrent lentement à la lueur vive émise par le soleil se couchant. Une silhouette assise à côté d'elle, l'admirait amoureusement, avant de venir caresser délicatement, du rêver de sa main, la joue rebondit de la jeune humaine.

« - _D'm'n_ ? Bailla-t-elle.

- _En cher et en os. C'est mieux qu'en poussière, hein_ ? »

La jeune femme se redressa vivement, prenant conscience que Damon, était effectivement à côté d'elle, vivant, en pleine forme.

« - _Damon_ ! Se réjouit-elle, en lui sautant au cou, cou qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru resserrer un jour.

- _Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Elena_. La charma-t-il. Et, bizarrement, l'intéressée se laissa faire. »

* * *

><p><em>Excusez-moi pour ce gros retard. J'ai été vraiment occupé, alors pour me faire pardonnée je vous offre un grand chapitre, qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Oui, oui je sais le 2x08 est présent :D, c'est surement parce-que je trouve que c'est la plus belle déclaration qui puisse être, alors dès que j'en ais la possibilité, je la ressors :). Il reste un ou deux chapitres, c'est à voir, selon mon inspiration, ect... :).Reviews ? xoxo<em>


	8. Retournement de situation

**Je sais je suis impardonnable, depuis le mois d'Avril que je n'ai pas posté ! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin est écrite, plus qu'a posté demain et je termine cette fanfiction. Je souhaite remercier également tous ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews, de complimenter, et ça, ça me touche énormément. Allez je vous laisse lire, mais avant je pense qu'un petit rapel du chapitre précédent s'impose :**

**- Elena cherche un moyen pour r'amener Damon à la vie, après être tombé en poussière devant ses yeux. Ce moyen elle le trouve chez Bonnie, elles font un voyage dans son esprit et Elena le convaint de rentrer avec elle : Il revient à la vie. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Retournement de situation<span>**

Une nouvelle fois transportée dans la noirceur lugubre de l'espace-temps, Elena, se réveillant vivement en sursaut, scruta rapidement les environs qu'elle reconnut comme étant la Pension. La fête bâtait encore et toujours son plein, la musique résonnant douloureusement au niveau de ses tempes. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougée de son fauteuil en cuire. Un vertige l'assaillit vivement alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'y relever. Elle comprit de suite qu'elle était à nouveau dans son époque, dans la réalité. Son regard se posa en premier sur son amie sorcière, Bonnie, étant encore inconsciente, installée confortablement dans un des nombreux canapés trônant dans le living-room, tandis que son amie vampire, Caroline se précipitait vers elle pour lui venir en aide.

« - _Elena ! Oh mon dieu, tu es enfin réveillée_. Son amie soupira de soulagement, une main portée à son cœur, qui, il fut un temps aurait battu à tout rompre. _Cela fait des heures que vous être inconscientes, j'ai eu tellement peur._ Caroline prit son amie dans les bras.

- _Je vais bien_, réussi à articulé Elena malgré sa bouche légèrement pâteuse. _Personne n'a remarqué que nous étions inconscientes_ ? S'inquiéta soudainement Elena en pensant à Jeremy.

- _Non, je leur ai dit que vous vous étiez endormis après avoir trop bu_. Caroline grimaça en continuant, _ça à été plus compliqué pour excuser Damon._

- « _Excuser Damon_ » ?

- _Lui aussi à subit le sort Elena_…

- _Oh mon dieu_, Elena agrippa vivement son amie par les épaules, _Caroline où l'as-tu transporté_ ?

- _Je l'ai allongé dans sa chamb_… »

Elena ne laissa pas à Caroline le temps de terminé sa phrase, que la jeune humaine s'élançait déjà à tout rompre dans les escaliers de la demeure. Elle murmurait doucement « Damon », en s'imaginant le pire scénario possible. « Et si le sort n'avait pas marché ? », « _Et si il était resté à l'état de poussière ?_ », « _Et si_… ».

Le couloir menant à la chambre du ténébreux vampire ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sombre, aussi froid, aussi long. Alors qu'elle distingua la porte de la chambre renfermant son ami, se dessiner progressivement, elle ralentit, ravala ses larmes, et déverrouilla anxieusement la cloison faite d'ébène, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement des plus terrifiants. Malgré la noirceur de la pièce, et malgré le fracas incessant au rez-de-chaussée, elle réussit à discerner un souffle, une respiration, paisible, endormie.

La jeune femme alluma alors la lumière, et le vit, là allongé de tout son long sur son lit, vivant. A présent elle pleurait, oui, mais de joie, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elena contourna la lit, et vint s'allonger à ses côtés, voulant être présente lorsqu'il allait se réveiller. Doucement, elle entrelaça leurs doigts, afin de ne former qu'un, et laissa reposer avec délicatesse, sa tête sur le torse chaud et rassurant du vampire. Bercée par sa respiration tranquille, elle finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une bonne heure maintenant que Damon s'était réveillé en douceur par le chant des oiseaux. Il avait tout de suite remarqué une présence à côté de lui, mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut que cette présence n'était autre qu'Elena. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la voir de ses propres yeux pour la reconnaitre, puisqu'à la simple entente de sa respiration et des palpitations de son cœur, il l'avait démasqué. Savourant cette sensation de bien-être encore quelques heures le vampire avait décidé de resté là, à la contempler longuement.<p>

Néanmoins, Damon maudit intérieurement Caroline qui venait d'hurler au rez-de-chaussée « _Les cartons de pizzas sont à mettre dans le sac poubelle jaaaune !_ », réveillant à coup sûr tous les morts au allant tour, Elena n'y faisant pas exception. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, et, sensuellement, elle fit glisser sa tête sur son torse, pour pouvoir le contempler.

« - _Bonjour_. Lui sourit-elle délicatement. »

Et, à cette simple salutation, le cœur de Damon, s'il pouvait encore battre, aurait sans aucun doute raté un battement, voir deux - ou trois. « _En gros, je serais à nouveau mort_, pensa-t-il, _mais de la plus douce façon possible_.». Néanmoins, une pointe de tristesse vint accaparer ce moment de plénitude, puisqu'il souhaiterait, plus que n'importe quoi, que ce « **Bonjour** », soit journalier.

« - _Bonjour_, il lui sourit en retour. Elena en profita pour se redresser, et de le prendre par le cou.

- _Damon, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, jamais je n'aurais du faire de la magie avec Bonnie_. »

Le vampire, profitant de cette étreinte, resserra son emprise sur le petit corps frêle de la jeune femme, et lui murmura au creux de son cou « n'y pense plus », avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. A ce contact, il la vit frissonner.

« - _Tu sais, Bonnie m'a conseillée, dans un de mes souhaits, de chercher quelle personne était toujours présente dans chacun d'eux_…Débuta-t-elle avec précaution.

- _Et ? Tu as trouvé c'était qui_ ?

- _C'était toi_.

- _C'est censé signifier quoi_ ?

- _Je ne sais pas encore_…

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, et fuyant son regard.

- _Elena_. Souffla-t-il, ne voulant qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

- _Encore désolé, Damon….Tu vas bien_, elle lui sourit, _et c'est tout ce qui m'importe_. »

Impuissant, Damon la regarda tristement quitter la pièce, après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard des plus confus.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme après avoir refermer la porte derrière elle, essaya de calmer son cœur qui n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, et se dépêcha de redescendre dans le grand hall, ayant ouïe Caroline énoncée une énième fois ses strictes directives, afin de rendre la Pension comme neuve.<p>

« - _Hey Care_ ! Interpella Elena du haut de l'escalier en bois.

- _Elena_ ! Se réjouit Caroline, un balais en main. »

La jeune femme descendit vivement les marches, et demanda au préalable si elle avait vue Bonnie.

« - _Elle doit être dans la cuisine. Je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle aide au nettoyage mais elle a quand même insistée, tu la connais, têtue comme une mule._

- _Ce n'est pas parce-que tu crois être la seule à avoir une super ouïe, que tout les autres sont censés être sourds, Care_ ! Réprimanda gentiment Bonnie postée au bout du couloir, son chiffon posé sur l'épaule.

-_ Bonnie !_ Se réjouie Elena de savoir son amie en pleine forme. Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras, _est-ce que tu vas bien_ ?

- _Oui, oui ! Elena je crois que j'ai décuplé mes pouvoirs ! Je me suis réveillé toute à l'heure, et j'étais…en pleine forme, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien de toute ma vie !_ Elena la regarda inquiète, _je t'assure Elena tout va bien_. Elle se détendit._ Et sinon… comment va Damon ? Est-ce qu'il.. tu sais ? _

- _Il va… bien, j'en suis si heureuse. Et c'est grâce à toi Bonnie, merci encore une fois_ ! »

Et, dans un commun accord, les trois amies se mirent à récurer, éponger, essuyer, jusqu'à ce que tout brille, et soit flambant neuf, dans une ambiance de rire et de joie. Beaucoup plus tard, Damon se décida à enfin venir les aider, et leurs taches s'amoindrirent considérablement.

* * *

><p>« <em>Alors raconte-nous, c'était comment tes souhaits<em> ? » S'enthousiasma Caroline, après qu'elle ait siroté sa limonade.

Les trois jeunes femmes, après s'être tuées à la tâches pour rendre la Maison aussi propres que possible, avaient décidées de se rendre au Mystic Grill, afin d'y déjeuner, mais surtout pour y décompresser.

« - _J'ai tout d'abord pu passé du temps avec mes parents, c'était vraiment génial_, elle ria doucement, _je me suis sentit revivre, c'était comme dans mes souvenirs, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, mais… j'ai aussi revécue l'accident, et ça c'était vraiment… atroce, exactement comme dans mes pires cauchemars…_Elle se ressaisit, _et c'est… Damon qui est venu me sauver… _

- _Atteeeends ? Damon ? Mais, j'ai toujours cru que c'était Stefan qui t'avais sortit de la voiture_…

- _C'est le cas, alors peut-être que j'ai changé le cour de l'Histoire j'en sais rien…_ elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira bruyamment, _ensuite, j'ai rencontré Stefan et Damon en 1864, j'ai du me faire passer pour Katherine, la galère… Stefan n'y a vu que du feu, il me courtisait timidement, et il me rappelait vraiment mon Stefan…_Nouveau soupir, _Damon, lui, au contraire à tout de suite remarqué la différence entre moi et Katherine, il était tellement gentil, doux, et aimant et…_

- _L'opposé de maintenant,_ ricana Caroline, sous le regard lourd de reproches d'Elena

- _Et, on s'est…embrassés_. »

Harmonieusement, les deux bouches de ses amies formèrent un « O » de surprise.

« _Plusieurs fois_. » Continua Elena, le feu lui brulant les joues douloureusement. Bonnie, se raclant la gorges fut la première à parler.

« _C'était bien ? _

- _ça n'a pas d'importance_. Esquiva vivement l'intéressée.

- _ça veut dire que ça l'était_. Contra Bonnie avec nonchalance.

- _Est-ce qu'on peut en revenir au sujet principal, s'il vous plait ?_ Se vexa Elena.

- _Tu veux parler de tes voyages dans le temps avec Damon, n'est-ce pas ?_ Ironisa Caroline.

- _Quoi…Qu'est-ce…?_

- _Allo Elena ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que dans chacun de tes souhaits, il y avait Damon. Je veux dire dans le premier il te sauve, dans le deuxième il t'embrasse, et dans le troisième va savoir, vu la tournure des événements, je suppose qu'il te mets dans son lit !_

- _Caroline !_ La réprimanda Bonnie.

- _Quoi ? C'est vrai, non_ ?

- _Dans le troisième il meurt, Caroline_. Lança froidement Elena.

- _Oh.._

- _Ecoute Elena, ce que Caroline veut dire, c'est que…hum, Damon était à chaque fois présent, alors que ça aurait peut-être du être Stefan_…

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier Bonnie ?_ Se lamenta Elena.

- _Je.. J'ai lu dans mon grimoire que ce genre de voyage dans le temps t'aidais souvent à te connaitre intérieurement, ou à connaitre l'être qui est vraiment fait pour toi…autrement dit, l'être que tu aimes, Elena._ »


	9. A notre éternité

**Hé voilà c'est la fin de ma fiction, j'éspère que ces petits voyages dans le temps vous auront fait voyager, vous aussi. J'ai adoré écrire cette fiction, et je souhaite remercier chaque personne qui a pris le temps de commenter, et de lire, et d'appercier ma fiction. =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The End<span> : A notre éternité**

**THREE WEEK LATER** :

«_ Stop. Arrêtes-ça, Damon_ ! »

Aujourd'hui, et comme à leurs habitudes depuis trois semaines Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert se disputaient encore et toujours à propos de Stefan qu'il fallait sauver, et de Klaus qu'il fallait neutraliser.

« _Arrêter quoi, Elena ? De te protéger ? Non, je n'arrêterai pas_ ! » Prévint le vampire centenaire, après avoir déchirer violement les seules pistes que le « Scooby Gang », avaient dénichés en unes des journaux mondains.

« _Arrêtes de croire que je suis en sucre ! Je peux très bien me défendre seule_ ! »

« _Te défendre seule ? Te défen…_ Marmonna-t-il ahurit. _Ecoutes moi bien, si Klaus vient à apprendre que tu es toujours en vie, il fera en sorte que tu ne le sois plus pour bien longtemps ! Tu ne comprends pas ?_ » S'énerva-t-il en haussant le ton, agitant brusquement les articles sous son nez.

« _Mais c'est Stefan_ ! » Cria Elena, à son tour pour se faire entendre.

« _Je le sais bien Elena ! Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer et sur ta sécurité et sur le comment ramener mon frère à la…_ »

* * *

><p>« <em>Je pensais que lorsqu'on était vampire, on était censé être préserver de tout les maux… y comprit les maux de tête<em>. » Gémit Caroline, assise au comptoir de la cuisine, la tête entre les mains, la disputes des deux protagonistes résonnant bruyamment dans la salle à manger.

« _Bon qui y va cette fois-ci ?_ » Soupira Jeremy après avoir replier un vieux journal usé.

« _Ils vont se calmer tous seuls_ » Assura Tyler, en caressant le dos de sa petite-amie vampire, essayant, d'une quelconque manière, d'apaiser sa douleur.

Cependant, le brouhaha insistant provenant du living-room, ne fit qu'enterrer sa thèse. Bonnie, qui était jusqu'alors plongée dans son grimoire, le referma violement, attisant les regards surpris de ses amis.

« _Je… Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer_ ! Se défendit-elle._ Ça fait trois fois que je lis le même vers…ça ne peut plus durer, je vais aller leur parler. Vous…allez chez Alaric, il m'a appelé toute à l'heure, apparemment ses recherches à Duke ont été fructueuses_. » Essaya-t-elle de les motiver.

Tous, sans exception, se plièrent à ses exigences et en profitèrent pour se dégourdir les muscles, puisque cela faisait plus de deux heures, comme chaque jours, qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs recherches. Bonnie, en profitant du silence qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes, s'introduisit doucement dans le salon, où Elena regardait agressivement le coussin qu'elle avait sur les genoux, pendant que Damon cherchait dans tout les recoins du living-room, une bouteille de Bourbon, de 20 ans d'âge, à ce mettre sous la dent. Bonnie se racla discrètement la gorge pour annoncer ça présence…sans résultat, gênée, elle se décida à tousser bruyamment.

« _Quoi ?_ » Lança vivement Damon, toujours de dos, faisant tinter entre elles, les bouteilles qu'il venait d'entrechoquer.

« _Hey, Bonnie_ » Salua plus poliment la jeune femme. « _Est-ce-que vous avez trouvés quelque chose_ ? »

« _Non. Les autres sont partis chez Alaric, je vais aussi aller les rejoindre, mais avant ça_… »

«_ Parfait, vas-y_ ». Conclu Damon en brassant l'air avec sa main.

« _Mais avant ça_, reprit calmement Bonnie en occultant le cynisme du vampire,_ j'ai à vous parler_. »

Elena s'affaissa davantage dans le canapé, connaissant déjà la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation, pendant que Damon remplissait goulument son verre d'un alcool fort.

« _Les autres et moi pensons qu'il serait temps que vous parliez vous deux_. Elle leur lança un regard un appuyé. _Je veux dire vraiment parler, pas vous disputer encore et toujours, mais, justement, pour trouver un moyen de régler vos disputes incessantes qui pèsent sur le reste du groupe_… »

« _Depuis quand t'es-tu reconvertis en assistante sociale, Bonnie_ ? » Se moqua Damon avant de lever les yeux au ciel et d'avaler d'une traite sa boisson colorée.

« _Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir pas dit plus tôt ?… Que nos disputes pesaient sur le groupe_ ? »

« _Parce-que nous comprenons ce que vous vivez… Nous aussi sommes inquiets pour Stefan, et nous mettons tout en œuvre pour le retrouver…Néanmoins, je pense qu'on avancerait plus vite si vous n'étiez pas sans cesse en train de vous disputer encore et toujours sur le même sujet_. »

Damon émit un grognement rauque, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte ce qu'il devait faire ou non, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que la Sorcière avait raison. S'il n'était pas sans cesse en train de se battre avec Elena, peut-être qu'ils auraient trouvés une piste sûre, peut-être que Stefan serait déjà rentré, sain et sauf, à la maison, peut-être que… Le vampire reprit le fil de la discussion lorsqu'il entendit son prénom filer à travers les mots, et Elena supplier Bonnie de ne rien lui dire.

«…._n'est pas à moi de le faire Elena, mais j'estime que je n'ai pas la choix_… » Hésita la Métisse.

« _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?_ »

Damon était suspicieux, mais surtout curieux. « Alors comme ça Elena lui cachait quelque chose qui le concernait et la mettait sans aucun doute mal à l'aise aux vues de ses couleurs, et de ses pulsassions accélérés. Intéressant… »

Elena, mal à l'aise, cacha du mieux qu'elle put le sentiment qui l'assaillit en cet instant : L'angoisse qu'il découvre tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait de lui cacher depuis des semaines.

« _Je suis désolé Elena…mais même si nous nous apprécions guère, il a quand même le droit de savoir_… »

« _Savoir quoi à la fin ?_ » S'énerva-t-il, afin qu'il soit ouïe par les deux jeunes femmes.

« _C'est toi qu'Elena a vu à chaque fois dans ses souhaits pour une simple et bonne raison_. »

« _Laquelle ?_ » Voulut-il savoir, de plus en plus curieux.

« _Parce-que tu es la personne dont elle est amoureuse_…A l'opposé d'eux, Elena déglutit difficilement,_ seulement, elle ne le savait pas encore…d'où l'importance de ces souhaits : ils lui ont permis de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments à ton égard_. »

Assise, Elena regardait le vide, elle n'aurait jamais pensée le lui dire, du moins, que Bonnie le lui dise. La Sorcière savait qu'elle aurait due laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes, cependant, elle savait également que leurs disputes ne cesseraient jamais s'ils ne confrontaient pas leurs sentiments, de façon honnête, une bonne fois pour toutes. A présent, elle décida de se retirer par un dernier « désolé » adressé à son amie, et laissa derrière elle une tension palpable, et un silence de plomb, inonder puis habiter la pièce durant plusieurs minutes.

L'écho du claquement sec et dur de la porte résonna quelque instant dans l'habitacle sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y prête réellement attention trop absorbé, l'un et l'autre, à chercher quels mots, quelles paroles allaient-ils prononcer lors de LA discussion qu'ils savaient tout deux inévitable. Le vampire se racla la gorge, ouvrit la bouche prêt à entamer son discours, mais la referma aussitôt. C'était la première fois depuis sa longue existence, qu'il avait peur de s'engager sur une pente glissante.

« _Ecoute Damon_… » Sa voix chevrota quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne une intonation normale.

« _Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?_ » Demanda-t-il en levant des yeux surpris vers elle, lui coupant par la même occasion l'unique parcelle de courage qui lui restait.

« _Je…J'ai crue que tu n'encaisserais pas la vérité, j'ai moi-même du mal avec ça_… »

« _Du mal à encaisser la vérité ?_ Répéta-t-il durement, _c'est bien la grande différence entre toi et moi Elena, rien ne m'atteints_… »

« _Ne fais pas ça Damon. Prétendre que tu ne ressens rien, toi et moi, nous savons très bien que c'est faux_. » Pendant un court instant, le seul bruit qui les entourait fut celui des glaçons fondant encore dans le verre du vampire. «_ J'aime Stefan_ » La jeune femme vit sous ses yeux le verre en cristal que Damon tenait fermement en main se fendre dans seconde qui suivit.

« _Oh oui, ça je le sais_. » Il eut un rire mauvais.

« _Non je veux dire, j'aime Stefan, il m'a sauvé la vie, enfin avant toi, enfin_...Voyant qu'elle balbutiait de plus en plus, il lui fit signe de continuer. _Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru qu'il était tout ce que j'avais toujours recherché, j'ai même eu l'audace de penser qu'il était mon « vrai amour »._ Se sentant pathétique elle se mit à rire d'elle-même, _et puis un beau jour Caroline propose à Bonnie de réaliser ses souhaits, souhaits qui finalement deviendront les miens, et là j'apprends qu'au fond de moi, celui que j'ai toujours voulu c'est toi_. »

Touché par ses paroles, le vampire due attendre plusieurs minutes avant de lui répondre, afin qu'aucune émotion ne transperce sa voix.

« _Ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout est terminé avec Stefan, et ça ne veut pas non plus dire que ce que dit Bonnie est vrai, elle l'a juste lue dans un grimoire, rien de plus._ »

« _Mais beaucoup de choses se sont produites lors de ses souhaits, si j'avais osé t'en parler plutôt, on aurait pu en discuter, on aurait pu_… »

« _Des choses se sont produites, mais rien n'était vrai, alors pourquoi en discuter_ ? »

« _Si…pour moi ça l'était_… » Sa voix se brisa, et termina en un murmure à peine audible.

« _Pour moi aussi_ » Admit-il en se radoucissant. «_ Lors du premier souhait…tu es presque morte sous mes yeux, dans mes bras… et depuis, ça ne fait que de me hanter, c'est pour cela que ces dernières semaines je t'ai beaucoup surprotéger, j'en suis conscients, mais c'est uniquement parce-que je ne veux…je ne peux pas revivre ça_. »

« _Je sais Damon, je sais ça, mais comprends-moi, tu es littéralement tomber en poussière lors du troisième, alors ça me tiens vraiment à cœur de vouloir tous vous protéger sans exception…_ »

« _Mais tu m'as sauvé, alors c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille_ »

« _Tu l'as toujours fait, Damon_. »

« _Et je le ferais toujours_. » Il plaça sa main de façon à ce qu'elle englobe délicatement la joue rebondit de la jeune femme. « _Parce-que c'est toi, mon humanité._ » Celle d'Elena vint surplomber délicatement la sienne, et la jeune femme se mit à sourire doucement en repensant à un souvenir gravé à jamais en sa mémoire.

« _Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dis, un jour, que si je t'avais rencontré en 1864...je t'aurais apprécié_. Le vampire acquiesça silencieusement, _ce fut le cas dans le second souhait…bizarrement j'avais le besoin d'en savoir plus sur toi, quand tu étais humain, et en a peine deux jours je me suis laissé avoir, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas te quitter, moi non plus…_ »

« _Ça m'a brisé le cœur quand tu es parti vers Stefan_… »

« _Mais à présent, je suis là, Damon et je le serai toujours… Je ne veux plus écouter ma raison, je veux juste écouter mon cœur et c'est toi qu'il à choisit_.» Alors qu'Elena lui avouait délibérément ses sentiments les larmes aux yeux, Damon, accaparé d'une nouvelle sensation de chaleur se diffusant vivement dans tout son corps, enlaça amoureusement la jeune humaine, et l'embrassa langoureusement, et passionnément, faisait s'envoler, dans le ventre d'Elena, une ribambelle de papillons en folie.

« _Je t'aime, Elena Gilbert_. » Lui annonça-t-il le souffle saccadé.

« _Moi aussi, Damon Salvatore_. Ria-t-elle, toujours les larmes aux yeux… _mais avant_…»

« …_nous devons retrouver et sauver Stefan. Et affronter ensemble les crises suivantes_… »

La jeune femme acquiesça, heureuse que Damon comprenne son point de vue, puisque, malgré qu'elle ait choisit l'ainé des deux frères vampires, Stefan compterait toujours énormément pour elle, il avait été une partie vraiment importante de sa vie, et rien que pour cela elle ne cesserait de lui porter une grande affection.

« _C'est juste… juste pas maintenant, après tout, nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous_…» Déclara la jeune femme, devant les yeux écarquillés de joie du vampire, non seulement elle le choisissait lui, mais aussi pour l'éternité. Heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, Damon, tout en brandissant deux mini-verre remplit au préalable, en tendit un à Elena qui ne sut refuser, avant de les faire tinter entre eux, et d'ajouter :

«_ A notre éternité !_ » Avant qu'ils ne les engloutissent rapidement. Brulant pour l'un, rafraichissant pour l'autre.

C'est ainsi que les glaçons dans les deux verres, continuèrent encore et encore à fondre, et à les remplirent peu à peu d'une eau opaque au reflet doré, pendant que deux jeunes gens, heureux d'être enfin réunis à tout jamais, se prouvait leur amour, sans condition.


End file.
